


Have Faith

by ReginaDarlin



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Gratuitous Use of Furniture, Vampires, vampire mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaDarlin/pseuds/ReginaDarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth wants Mick, but Mick holds back fearing the vampire part of himself won't be able to handle being with a human. Beth pushes until Mick breaks, and he is devastated at the outcome. A frightened Mick freaks out and runs to Josef for advice. Beth isn't too happy about this. But all turns out in the end.</p>
<p>Just an excuse for some MickBeth lovin' and some Josef snarkin'</p>
<p>This is the beginning of a longer, more in depth story that I just never had the time to finish, so I rounded off the end to make it readable as a one off. Hopefully one day I might actually finish the rest of it, but for now it finishes quite nicely. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I wish I owned these guys!!

Chapter 1

Takes place after 12:04. AU from there.

Beth had about 15 minutes to shower and change before Mick would be there to pick her up. She tossed her purse onto the couch as she ran for the bathroom, already pulling clothes off. She showered, and then walked to her closet. She looked longingly at the new blue dress she had bought earlier that week, and then shook her head. She pulled out comfortable old black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt from her closet. This was NOT a date.

“Not gonna be wearing that any time soon.” She grumbled, looking at the dress again. She shut the closet door and went to dry her hair. She never went on dates with Josh, and a certain dark haired P.I. wasn’t asking.

Ever since the balcony incident, Mick had kept her at arm’s length. Every time she tried to get closer to him, he pushed her away. It was beginning to get irritating.

“What do I have to do? Put a sign on my forehead? Take Me, I’m Yours!” Beth groused as she brushed her hair. Turning off the hair dryer, she heard the doorbell ringing insistently. She jumped up.

“Coming!” she yelled, knowing Mick could hear her plain as day. She pulled open the door.

“Josh?” Beth faltered, not expecting to see Josh at the door. Her eyes widened as she remembered – movie night!

“Oh, NO! I forgot about movie night! I’m about to go out…” Beth started.

“Out? Where?” Josh asked. “A story?”

“Not exactly… a case…”

“Case? With Mick?”

“…Yeah…” Beth was getting a bit mad at Josh’s attitude. Ever since she had met Mick, Josh had been getting more and more jealous and making little digging comments. She was tired of it, and tired of Josh.

“Josh, this has to stop.” Beth started, ready to end it right there.

“What? Us?” Josh asked, even though he knew it had been coming. He was almost resigned to it.

“Yes, I can’t deal with the attitude anymore, and I’m not going to stop seeing Mick, so…”

“Yeah, I get it. I was just trying to…” Josh began.

“I know, me too.” Beth finished. She had been dragging it out, hoping it would work out too. It just wasn’t.

“Well…I do care about you…: Josh said. Beth reached out and took his hand in hers.

“Me too, Josh.” Beth whispered. Josh pulled her gently in for a hug.

“Hey, am I interrupting?” Mick said from behind Josh.

Beth jumped and pulled away from Josh. She looked over his shoulder to see Mick staring at her questioningly.

“Oh, hey Mick!” she said with forced brightness. She turned back to Josh.

“Bye.” She said softly. He nodded and turned to walk away, not sparing Mick a glance.

“You sure it’s OK to go out tonight?” Mick asked, watching as Josh walked away.

“Oh Yeah. What are we working on anyway?” Beth asked Mick as she grabbed her purse. Together they headed out to Mick’s car.

“Standard case, husband wants his wife followed. Just thought you might want to tag along.” Mick told her as they pulled onto the street.

As they drove toward the stakeout site, Beth questioned Mick about the case. It was a standard case, sure, but she wouldn’t miss being with Mick for anything! Soon enough they arrived. There was a parking lot across the street from the apartment they were watching, so Mick pulled in and parked.

After a while, Beth started getting bored. She wondered how Mick did it, sitting out for hours. Then she thought, vampire. He has to learn patience. Suddenly Mick tensed and reached for the mic and transmitter. He could hear the conversation from the apartment’s open window just fine, but he knew Beth couldn’t and brought the mic for her.

“Listen!” he whispered.

Beth looked up at the apartment and listened to the transmitter. All she could hear was a faint murmur of conversation.

“What are they saying!” she whispered to Mick.

“SHHH.” Mick shushed her. Beth shot him an I’ll get you later look, but shushed.

Then the sounds became louder, but it wasn’t conversation they were hearing! Beth shot upright as she heard deep moans and heavy breathing. She slapped her hand over her mouth as she heard a woman squeal. Glancing at Mick, she saw him trying to avoid her gaze. She giggled.

All too soon, though, the moans and panting began to make Beth think of her and Mick, how would they sound, would Mick moan, would she squeal? She began to get warm thinking about making love with Mick. She sent another look toward Mick, only to find him staring back at her with dark hooded eyes. All of a sudden she realized he could smell her arousal. He knew she was turned on!

“Oh…” she murmured, embarrassed yet turned on even more. She dropped her eyes to her lap. Then she felt a finger gently under her chin, tilting it up. Her head raised until she was looking into Mick’s eyes again. Only they were oh so much closer. Suddenly his lips were on hers, gently caressing. She felt her heart swell as she reached up and took his head in her hands, kissing him back. He took this as invitation to deepen the kiss, delving inside with tongue. She felt his fangs elongate and…

Suddenly, as suddenly as it began, it ended. He pulled away and looked away from her, ashamed of what he was.

“Mick…” she pleaded, trying to pull him back to her. She wasn’t afraid.

He shook her hand off, saying, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” over and over.

“Mick, please don’t do this! I’m not afraid of you! Please!” Beth pleaded. Mick just shook his head.

“No, Beth. This can’t happen. It’s too dangerous.” He said, once more in control and once more pushing her away.

“That’s enough for tonight. Let me take you home.” Beth wanted to ask, Enough of what? The case or us? But she was afraid of what the answer would be.

Mick insisted on walking Beth up to her apartment, even when she tried to talk him out of it. He was ever the gentleman. On the way up, Beth had an idea. She wanted to continue what had started in the car. How could she get Mick to play? She smiled. And began to make her plan.

 

Chapter 2

As Beth stepped into her apartment, Mick hesitated at the door.

“Thanks for the company tonight.” Mick began, clearly ready to leave. He still refused to meet her eyes. He looked so miserable.

Beth couldn’t stand the thought of his hating himself for what he was, at least not with her. When was he going to realize that she accepted the vampire? Hell, she even LIKED it!

That’s it! She thought. I’ll play a little; show him I’m not afraid of the vamp.

“Oh, Mick, it’s still early! Come inside, I want to talk to you about a story I’m thinking of doing. Being a P.I. in L.A. I want to pick your brain.” Beth said, grabbing Mick’s arm and dragging him into the apartment. He had a slightly panicked look but he allowed her to pull him in.

“OK, you just sit down. I’m gonna go shower and change, then we’ll talk. Be right back!” Beth said as she hurried into her bedroom, shutting the door. She wasn’t going to give him a chance to refuse.

Mick sat down after shrugging off his coat. He wasn’t sure he should still be here, but he just couldn’t make himself leave. He was ashamed of what had happened in the car, not of kissing Beth, but of allowing her to see his vampire at such a time. He hated that he had lost control and hated that Beth had seen it firsthand.

How could you let that happen? He berated himself. Beth could never love you after seeing that! She can never love a monster.

As Mick sat there he heard the shower turn on. Hearing it brought back memories of another shower, another time. He could feel himself hardening as he imagined Beth’s body, named and dripping. He thought about how it would feel to touch her, his fingers running along the paths made by the running water. He could feel the vampire wanting to be released and pushed it down, determined to stay in control. He would not let Beth see that again!

“Damn it! He growled, jumping up to pace the room.

In the bathroom, Beth had begun to play. She knew if Mick wanted to, he could hear everything she did. She wanted it that way.

She ran her hands up her chest, cupping her breasts. She rolled the nipples between her fingers, moaning loudly at the sensation. She continued to play with her nipple with one hand while the other traveled lower. She slid it in between her legs, running her fingers over her pleasure nub. She moaned again.

In the living room, Mick stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Beth’s first moan. His eyes widened as he turned to face her bedroom door.

She isn’t! He thought, frantically trying to hold his arousal at bay. The vampire would not be held back, though. As if pulled by unseen hands, he moved slowly toward the door. Then he heard her moan again.

Beth moved her fingers slowly over her nub then delved into her channel, finding it slick and ready. She so wanted to feel Mick there. As she imagined Mick touching her she became even more aroused. Little did she know she was awakening a vampire too long without a mate.

“Oh, Mick! Yes! Please touch me!” Beth moaned loudly, imagining his hand instead of her own.

Mick stood in front of Beth’s door, one hand reaching out as if to touch her through it. He was quickly losing control. The vampire howled inside him, desperate to mate. Unbeknownst to Mick, his eyes were pale and predatory.

“Oh, Mick! Yes! Please touch me!”

Mick’s fangs exploded out of his gums as he heard Beth moan his name. He tilted his head toward the door, putting both hands on it. He growled low in his throat. He sniffed, a predator searching…for his mate.

Beth’s scent of arousal hit Mick and he was lost. He reached for the doorknob, intent on making her his. He was suddenly overwhelmed by desire for this woman, his mate. His mind was occupied by a single thought – NEED.

Beth was awash in sensation, so aroused she couldn’t keep the moans and sighs quiet. She imagined Mick rubbing her, touching her and suddenly she climaxed, falling off the cliff and into sensual oblivion. As she came she screamed Mick’s name.

“Mick!”

Mate! Mick’s mind screamed.

He tore the door open, all cognizant thought gone. Only the need for his mate remained. He ripped off his clothes in a frenzy and stalked into the open bathroom.

Beth was coming down from her orgasmic high just as the shower curtain was ripped from the rod and suddenly she was in the arms of a very naked, very aroused, very VAMPED man. She squealed, not in fright but in amazement.

“MINE!” Mick roared.

He growled as he carried her to the bedroom. Beth shuddered and arousal bloomed anew as she was reminded of the predator Mick was. She moaned as Mick’s mouth found hers with raw need. His hands were everywhere, stroking, petting.

This was no gentle lovemaking. This was a fierce mating, and Beth loved it! Mick tossed her onto the bed and looked at her with pale eyes hooded in passion. He knelt on the bed and crawled up to her with sensual feline grace. Beth was reminded again of the predator, but instead of fear she felt – love. This predator was hers. And she loved him!

Mick sniffed again, finding his mate as aroused as he. He growled low in his throat again as he ran his hand up Beth’s thigh, opening her for his touch. Beth moaned and writhed.

Suddenly the world turned upside down as Beth was flipped over. Mick reached around to hold her hips as he drove into her.

Beth screamed as she felt Mick fill her. He felt so good! She writhed and moaned as he pumped inside her, raising her to a fever pitch.

Mick felt his mate pulse around him as he plunged into her over and over again. He growled and moaned at the exquisite sensation. Nothing had ever felt this good, this right. As he felt himself getting closer, his fangs began to ache. He knew it would be soon.

As Beth was spiraling closer and closer to a second orgasm she was abruptly pulled up to Mick’s heaving chest. She felt his mouth on her neck and then felt fangs lock on her in a lovers bite. She screeched as her orgasm swept through her, stronger than she had ever felt before. It was too much, she fainted.

As Mick bit, he felt the first warm drops and tasted the sweetness of desire. He roared as his climax ripped through him, fiercer than any ever before.

As Mick knelt there, Beth still in his arms, sanity returned. He looked down at Beth, seeing her hanging limply with two fang marks still oozing. His eyes widened as he remembered her screams with horror.

Mick laid Beth down and backed away from the bed, loathing for himself consuming him.

She must have been terrified. Mick thought as memories of her screams echoed through his head.

Mick dressed and fled Beth’s apartment, knowing she would never want to see him again.

What have I done? Just proved that she could never love a monster. Mick hated himself more in that moment than he had in 55 years.

 

Chapter 3

Mick drove mindlessly, his mind too filled with his own self-loathing to comprehend which way he went. Somehow, possibly by fates own hand, he ended up at Josef’s. He didn’t understand why he was here, but he knew that if anyone could help him, Josef could.

Mick walked slowly toward the house, his tortured thoughts showing in the slump of his shoulders, the down casting of his eyes. He looked as he felt – a broken soul.

Josef heard Mick drive up. Curious as to why his friend would be dropping in at this late hour, he went to the door. His eyes widened as he saw Mick. His first thought was that something terrible had happened to Beth. She was the only thing that Mick cared about this much.

Mick looked up at Josef, “I need to die, Josef. I want to die.” Mick stood there, pleading with his friend to put him out of his misery. Josef grabbed him by the arm and hauled him into the house.

“What the hell is wrong with you? What happened? Did something happen to Beth?” Josef asked Mick.

Mick’s eyes got even more tortured, if that was possible. Tears welled up and he dropped his head down, looking worse than Josef had ever seen. Oh no, Josef thought, Beth’s dead.

Josef fired questions rapidly, wanting to get to the bottom of this, “Mick? Tell me what the hell happened? Was there an accident? Was it a case?”

“Yeah,” Mick started, not understanding Josef’s conclusion. “We were working a case tonight. I brought her along, no reason really, just wanted the company, her company.” Mick stopped, not sure he could tell Josef the rest. Josef would have none of that.

“So how did it go wrong? What happened?”

Mick swallowed hard, “We went back to her apartment…and…” He choked up, mortified at remembering.

“And? Mick, you’ve got to tell me!” Josef was getting worried; it had been a long time since his friend had wanted to die so badly.

“I..I..Raped Her!” At that, Mick completely broke down, falling to his knees and sobbing openly.

Josef’s eyes widened, he truly had not been expecting that answer. “What!? What are you saying?” Josef could never believe Mick could do something like this, there had to be an explanation.

Josef gently pulled Mick up and led him into the sitting room. He placed Mick in a chair and sat opposite him. He knew there was a logical explanation for all this, but now he understood Mick’s plea of death. He knew that he would plead for the same if he ever fell so low as to defile a woman that way. And Mick was far nobler than he.

As Mick hadn’t answered his question, Josef asked again, “Mick, what happened?”

Mick refused to meet Josef’s eyes, but slowly began to speak. “I’m not really sure…I was waiting for her to change…after we came back…” Mick stopped, embarrassed and humiliated.

Josef could hear how hard this was for Mick, in his choked words and his hesitation. He just sat, waiting for Mick to go on.

Mick slowly began again. “I had vamped earlier, in the car. When I….I kissed her…” Josef’s eyebrows shot up at this but he said nothing. “I tried to tell her it was dangerous, that it was a bad idea. She didn’t want to hear it. She kept saying it was OK, she wasn’t afraid…”

Josef was starting to get a good idea of what had happened, but he wanted Mick to finish his telling before he made his suspicions known. He did know that he was beginning to have a lot of respect for Beth Turner.

Mick sat in his chair, looking like he wanted nothing more than to cease to exist. He had his hands together in front of him, wringing them as if to wash the memories away. Josef realized Mick had stopped again, so he gently urged him on.

“So what happened, did she freak out on you? Did you vamp again and scare her?” Josef asked, not really believing this, but realizing Mick needed prodding.

Mick shook his head, as if trying to clear the fog. For some reason, parts of the evening were unclear, as if he hadn’t been in full control. He struggled to find the words. “I…I was waiting for her to change…she was taking a shower…she…I could…I could smell her…” He stopped, embarrassed. Josef had no such embarrassment.

“She was aroused?” Josef said bluntly. Mick flinched and nodded. “OK, what then?” Josef hated putting his friend through this, but if his suspicions were correct, he had to get Mick to tell him everything.

Mick tried again. “All of a sudden…I couldn’t think of anything except making her mine…I think I even said that…MINE…it was like I couldn’t control the vamp, it wanted Beth and I had no will to deny it.” Mick shook with the memories, and rubbed his fists into his eyes, as if trying to block out the scene.

Josef was rapidly coming to the conclusion that he had been right in his suspicions. He needed Mick to fight through the rest of the tale so that he could explain it all to him. Even then, he wasn’t sure how Mick was going to react. It may not give him the comfort he so desperately needs.

Mick continued, “I can’t…really remember…much…but, Oh God, Josef, her screams, her screams…” He choked, his throat closing on his words as the screams echoed in his ears. He swallowed and forced the words to come. “Josef, she was so scared…and I didn’t stop…she kept screaming…and then I…I…bit her.”

Josef sat up at this. “You bit her!?” He knew why Mick had done it, but was still surprised. To Mick, biting was the worst violation.

Mick nodded, mortified that he had to tell his friend, and humiliated at what his friend must think of him now. For all Josef’s big bad image, he would never hurt a woman. “Yeah…and she screamed …and fainted. I scared her so much, she fainted!” Mick curled up into himself in the chair.

“I want to die, Josef. I can’t stand to live with what I did to her. Please Josef, kill me.”

 

Chapter 4

Josef had been trying to process the whole tale, and realized he needed to explain to Mick what he suspected had happened. But he knew that Mick would not really believe him unless he saw that Beth was truly unharmed. He had to talk to Beth.

 

Beth stretched her legs and arms, smiling as memories made her warm all over. She turned to look behind her; sure she would see Mick lying beside her. When she saw that he wasn’t, she sat up quickly and climbed off of the bed. Padding naked into the living room, she saw he wasn’t there either. Her warm feeling grew cool as she got a warning quiver deep in her stomach.

“Mick, where are you?” She muttered to herself as she went back into her bedroom to pull on a robe. Why would he leave her after…after what they had shared? She had never before been so inflamed, so in need of anyone in her entire life. She had never fainted from the sheer pleasure of a man’s touch before either, she thought with a blush. She thought he had felt the same intensity, the same heat that she had. The quiver in her stomach got stronger. Maybe he hadn’t.

Beth sat on the edge of her bed, wondering if she should go after him. If he truly didn’t feel the same way she did, then chasing after him would just be awkward and embarrassing. She also didn’t know if she could face him after falling apart in his arms if it didn’t mean anything to him. But she couldn’t go on not knowing what was going through his mind.

Steeling herself for the worst, she walked into the living room and picked up her cellphone. She dialed Mick’s number. It rang straight through to voicemail. She quickly hung up. A voicemail message would not do at a time like this. She dialed again, this time another number.

 

Josef was contemplating if he could leave Mick long enough to call Beth when his cellphone went off, vibrating in his trouser pocket. He reached for it and looked at the caller. Beth.

Smiling slightly at the fates that seem to know just what to do at just the right time, he said to Mick, “Hey, Mick it’s gonna be ok. Can you believe me? Will you hang on a little while longer? I think I can help.”

Mick slowly nodded, wondering how Josef could help except for killing him now. Josef stood and said, “I’ll be right back, OK? Hang in there.”

Josef walked quickly out into the hall. He pressed the button and said curtly, “Beth.”

Beth started at the curtness in Josef’s tone. “Josef? Do you know where Mick is? I tried to call but he’s not answering and he always answers if it’s me and he left and….”Beth was babbling on, not sure what she was asking.

Josef cut her off, finally. “Beth, you need to come over here now.” His tone held no question, it was demanding.

Beth started again, this time in panic. “What? Why? Is Mick OK? What happened to him?!” She was getting hysterical, finally yelling the last sentence. Josef winced and held the phone away for a second.

“Beth! Mick is fine! He’s here. He really needs to see you right now, please come.” Josef tried talking quietly, hoping to calm her down. He needed her here, but he needed her calm first. “Beth, it’s OK. I wouldn’t lie to you about Mick.”

Beth finally calmed down a bit, but the knot in her stomach still made her ache. She let out a deep breath. “OK, I’m coming. He’s really OK?”

“Yes, Beth. Just come and hurry.” Josef closed the phone, hanging up on her. He knew she wouldn’t even notice. He walked back into the sitting room to see Mick staring blankly ahead.

“It’ll be ok, buddy. It’ll be ok.” Josef awkwardly patted Mick on the shoulder. Mick didn’t respond. Josef walked over to the bookshelf and quickly found the book he was looking for. Time to get prepared for the fireworks, he thought wryly.

 

Twenty minutes later Josef heard Beth’s car drive up and squeal to a stop. He walked quickly to the door and had it open before she could even knock. Her hand poised to knock, she tumbled into the house. She looked frantically around then rounded to face Josef.

“Where is he?!”

Josef looked Beth up and down. At any other time he would be greatly amused by her appearance. She had on her robe and a pair of mismatched slippers. Her hair ran wild around her head like an electrified halo. Josef took a mental picture and vowed to laugh at her expense later. Now he had something more important to attend to.

He took her arm and walked her toward the sitting room. “In here. But Beth, he’s not himself. He’s really upset…” Josef tried to warn Beth about Mick, but she still gasped at the sight of him, putting both hands to her mouth.

Mick looked up, at last becoming aware of his surroundings again, only to be faced with his mind’s worst nightmare – having to face Beth. He stood and instinctively backed up. A look of horror clouded his face as he reared back, preparing to see the disgust in her eyes as she looked at him, a monster.

“Oh God, Beth, Oh God…I…I..” He stammered, frantically looking from her to Josef, seeking answers. Josef tried to reassure him. “Mick, see, she’s OK.”

Mick cut his eyes back to Beth, seeing her confusion.

“Mick? What’s wrong? You just left….” Beth whispered, wondering why he looked too tortured.

Mick couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t care if she rejected him; he just needed to feel her. Before she knew what was happening, Mick was on his knees before her, his arms around her waist and his face buried in her stomach. He was sobbing.

“I’m sorry, Beth. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me, please forgive me…”

Beth stroked his head, clearly confused as to what had happened but instinctively knowing he needed reassurance. She would do whatever she had to do to take the pain she saw in his eyes away.

“Oh, Mick. Please, baby, it’s OK. There’s nothing to forgive.”

 

Chapter 5

“I’m sorry, Beth. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me, please forgive me…”

Beth stroked his head, clearly confused as to what had happened but instinctively knowing he needed reassurance. She would do whatever she had to do to take the pain she saw in his eyes away.

“Oh, Mick. Please, baby, it’s OK. There’s nothing to forgive.”

Beth continued to stroke his hair, tears now streaming down her face too as Mick continued his litany of apologies. She kept shushing him, all the while trying to figure out what he was so upset about. She looked over to Josef, a question in her eyes. Josef tried to come up with an easy way to tell Beth why Mick felt so tortured.

Quietly, he said, “Beth, he thinks he hurt you tonight. He…thinks he…raped you. He came here wanting to die.”

Beth’s eyes rounded impossibly as she gasped, “What!?” She looked back down at Mick, who was still seeking reconciliation. She dropped down to her knees in front of Mick and grabbed his face in her hands. “NO! NO! Mick! You didn’t hurt me! Oh baby, you didn’t hurt me!” Beth sobbed, “You have to believe me, baby. You would never hurt me!”

Mick refused to meet her eyes until she forcefully turned his face toward hers. She kept telling him over and over that he hadn’t hurt her, and he desperately wanted to believe her. Then he looked at her neck and saw the dried blood on the puncture wounds there.

‘But…you screamed…I terrified you…you screamed…I..I..bit you…” Mick ground out, unable to believe the forgiveness shimmering in her eyes. She couldn’t forgive him. He was a monster.

Beth’s face flushed red as Mick reminded her of her passionate screams. Then she realized that he thought that they were screams of terror. She held his face inches from her own and said strongly, “Mick! Listen to me! Those were NOT screams of terror! OK?” Beth was horribly embarrassed to have to say that out loud, but it was more important for Mick to understand than to save herself humiliation.

Mick was still fighting, reluctant to let go. “But…you fainted…”

Beth’s face flamed as her embarrassment hit its peak. She prepared to bare her soul. “Mick, I didn’t faint out of fear. I fainted because..we..it was the most erotic and satisfying sexual experience of my life.” She felt like her face was on fire. In the midst of the telling, memories rose unchecked and she felt herself becoming aroused again. She dropped her eyes.

Mick looked at the beautiful woman, knowing she could have crucified him but instead she gave him salvation. He finally allowed himself to feel the acceptance rolling off of her in waves. He looked at her downcast face and allowed a smile. Then he caught a faint hint of her arousal. His nostrils flared as, unbidden, his vamp howled in delight.

Beth felt gentle fingers under her chin, lifting her to meet Mick’s gaze. She screwed her eyes tight, not ready to face him yet. She tensed as she waited.

“In your life?”

Beth’s eyes flew open at Mick’s words and at the gruff tone in which they were delivered. She saw a hint of a smile on his face, and in his eyes, an awareness and arousal that matched her own. She smiled back.

“Oh, yeah.” She breathed. She watched in delight as his nostrils flared, drinking in her scent, and his eyes paled. As if his vamp was calling to her, she felt her arousal rising to fever pitch. She leaned to meet his already descending mouth…

“AHEM!!”

They both jerked back and turned to face Josef, having forgotten he was even there. Mick looked mortified, but Beth just giggled at their near porn show, too aroused to be embarrassed.

Josef looked annoyed, but he knew he had to stop the nookie before it distracted his guests. He had some explaining to do. “Ok, ladies and vamps, if you would please direct your attention this way…”

Mick and Beth looked at each other, grinned, and got up to take a seat on the love seat. They sat close together, not wanting to be away from the presence of the other even by inches. Josef rolled his eyes and sat in the chair opposite them. He looked at Mick and said, “How much do you really know about Vampire ways, Mick?”

Mick looked at Josef, not sure what he was asking. “I’ve been a vampire for 55 years, Josef. I think I know pretty much everything I need to know.”

Josef rolled his eyes. “Mick, you have spent most of those years fighting what you are and hiding from it. Sure you know how to fight, how to feed, what your strengths and weaknesses are, but that’s about all. Maybe if you had known a little more about what you are, tonight would have gone a lot differently.” He reached for the book he had been reading earlier. “You would have known that what happened was all completely natural, if somewhat rare.”

Mick’s eyes widened, “Natural? What are you talking about?” He looked at Beth, who looked as confused as he.

Josef continued. “OK, let’s begin at the beginning. When a man loves a woman very, very much…..”

“JOSEF!”

“Sorry. How do I explain this? I feel like I’m teaching Sex Ed for Vamps, for Christ’s sake!”

Beth blushed and Mick looked vaguely panicked. Josef sighed and continued. “Every so often, quite rarely in fact, the inner vamp finds a mate. A true mate, not just a sex partner. It used to be the norm, a part of every vampire’s life. But as years have gone by, and by that I mean tens of thousands, it became almost a thing of the past. No one knows why, but a few have speculated that it happened because we had to start living in hiding, not mixing with vampires as often. We just got to the point that, since vampires might only see less than 5 percent of the vampire population in their lifetime – even as long as it is – that we just stopped finding our destined mates.” Josef let them ponder this before continuing.

“So, while extremely rare, it seems that you, Mick, are one of the lucky ones. I think you have found your mate.”

Beth’s heartbeat pattered as she considered this. She had never thought of something so profound, and it nearly brought her to tears. Mick sat there, processing this information, and suddenly his eyes widened. “But how!? Josef, you said vampire mate….Beth is human!!”

Both Mick and Beth looked at Josef is confusion and disbelief. Josef just smiled and said, “Yes, even rarer than a vamp finding his mate, is finding a human one. Now, if that means she was destined to become a vampire at some point, who knows? What it means to you both is that you got double the luck, my friend.”

Mick and Beth just sat there, stunned. Mick was the first to speak, “OK, I think I can understand this, but why did I go…animal…on her…like I couldn’t control it?” Mick could think of no better way to describe his feelings. Beth sought to reassure him, sensing his unease. She reached for his hand and clutched it tightly.

Josef looked at Beth, his eyes on the bite mark still visible. He said, “Mick, you have to understand that this is the true vampire part of you. I know you have feelings for Beth,” Mick flushed at this and refused to look at Beth. Beth, for her part, was delighted to hear that Mick had feelings for her, even with all that had happened, she had been unsure. “but this goes beyond mortal, human feelings. This is mating, claiming, if you will. The vampire has claimed Beth as his own, and he had to come out tonight to do it.”

Mick looked confused. Josef sighed, again reminded of Sex Ed. Damn teenage vampires!

“Mick, look at Beth. Look at her neck.” Josef waited until Mick had done so, then he continued. “See the bite?” Mick nodded. “That is not an ordinary bite, Mick. You weren’t feeding, you were marking her. The vampire marked her as yours.” Mick swung back to Josef, then to Beth again. Beth had a look of astonishment and almost…wonder…on her face. Mick knew it was echoed in his. He looked into her eyes.

To Josef, he said, “Mine?” never taking his eyes off of her, he began to pant softly, his own eyes paling. Beth breathed heavily as her eyes glazed over and she licked her lips. She suddenly felt her bite mark tingle and instinctively knew what to do.

Mick jerked in astonishment as Beth suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him hard! She then growled softly in his ear and just as suddenly she was gone. He shook his head, looking around to realize that she had run out of the room and somewhere deep into Josef’s house.

Mick looked, confused, at Josef, eyes still pale with passion. Josef looked at Mick and said, “Wait for it.” Suddenly, as if hit by lightning, Mick knew what to do. He vamped and, growling softly, jumped up to run after his mate….his prey.

Josef sat in the sitting room, exasperated. Then he heard a crash followed by a giggle and a low growl.

“Don’t go near my bedroom!!!! Do you hear me?!!!” Josef yelled. It was going to be a long night.

 

Chapter 6

Beth ran out of the sitting room as fast as she could. She didn’t exactly know why, she just felt deep inside that this is what she had to do. Her bite mark tingled, the sensation making her feel lightheaded and very, very turned on. She ran all the way up the stairs and had turned the corner down the hall when she heard a low growl and the distinct pounding of feet pursuing her up said stairs. She knew she was no match for his speed and hunting skill, but somehow she wasn’t afraid. She felt thrilled at her vamp’s pursuit, knowing he wanted her as much as he did.

Suddenly she had an idea, and flung her robe off. Naked, she tossed the robe into the closest room and ran in the opposite direction. She bumped a table in her flight, knocking off an expensive vase. She giggled but kept running. Behind her, she heard another low growl.

Mick ran up the stairs, not going full vamp speed, instinctively knowing his prey was no match for his vampiric abilities but realizing that the importance of this pursuit was in the dance, not the ending. Well, not yet, anyway, he grinned. Sniffing, he followed his mate down the hallway. He followed her scent into the nearest room and went into predator mode, crouching low and walking stealthily. He spotted her robe tossed haphazardly onto the floor and grinned again. Clever girl, his mate, a worthy mate at that. He turned sharply as he heard a crash and a giggle. He growled low in his throat and took off in pursuit of the sound.

Beth ran blindly, not daring to look back. When she heard Mick’s growl, her arousal exploded and she moaned. She could feel the wetness between her thighs sliding down her legs. As she passed through another room, she smirked. Touching herself, she trailed her fingers along the top of a nearby chair, and then ran out of the room toward the back staircase.

Mick heard her moan and his fangs exploded out of his gums. His aroused flesh pressed uncomfortably against his fly, and in the still sane part of his mind he silently promised to make her pay…with her screams of pleasure. He turned to follow the soft sound into an upstairs lounge. He stopped dead as his nostrils flared, catching his mate’s scent…her aroused scent. He turned slightly and inhaled. Reaching the chair, he leaned down and drew in his mate’s rich aroma, musky and delicious. Mick couldn’t take anymore. He ripped off his clothes in a frenzy, and reared his head back and howled.

Beth stopped, as if frozen, halfway down the back staircase, when she heard Mick howl. Her heart skipped, and then started pounding, sensing the end of this pursuit was near. She jumped when she heard pounding feet and started running down the stairs again.

Mick heard, as clear as day, the beating of his mate’s heart pounding in his ears as if it was his own. He ran toward the back stairs, following her scent and her pattering heart. It was time to end this…or begin it.

Beth had just cleared the bottom of the stairs and turned to run into the dining room when she felt a whoosh of air and then was ambushed from behind. She squealed as she was propelled into the nearest wall. She felt naked man behind her and moaned again. She tried to reach back to feel him, but he grabbed her hands and raised them above her head. With one strong hand, he held them like that against the wall. His other hand ran down her back, her sides, caressing the sides of her breasts. She moaned again and was answered by a low growl next to her ear. His hand traveled farther, cupping her buttocks and then, finally, moving between her legs to delve into her soft wetness. Beth melted, unable to hold herself up. If Mick hadn’t been pressed up against her, she would have slid to the floor.

Mick felt his mate’s wetness flow around his fingers and his own arousal pressed against her back. He growled softly into her ear and licked and nipped her neck, right on the bite mark. Beth opened her mouth in a silent scream as she climaxed, just from his touch of her claiming mark. Mick soothed her, stroking her with his cheek, as she rode out the sensations.

Suddenly Beth was lying on the dining room table, looking up at Mick standing in front of her. He was fully vamped, and she quivered at the sight of his lust filled pale eyes. Mick leaned down to kiss her passionately. She reached her arms around his neck and held on, never wanting to let him go. She met his tongue thrust for thrust, sliding hers against his fangs and moaning. He drew back slightly and looked into her eyes, his full of emotion. There was no way she could ever think of him as a monster, not when she saw the feelings reflected in this vampire’s eyes. Seeing her acceptance, he lowered his head to her breast, suckling one then the other. Beth writhed beneath him. She whimpered as he moved away, only to keen with pleasure when his tongue swirled along her stomach downward…until he found her musky wetness. Growling appreciatively, he delved his tongue in to taste her sweetness. Beth convulsed as she begged, not with words but with her grasping hands and passionate cries. He moved back up to her belly, kissing and licking up her body.

Beth reached out and ran her hands along Mick’s sides. He shuddered and growled softly. She moved her hands to his back and then around to his chest, seeking her ultimate goal. Sliding downward, she finally reached his aroused, pulsing flesh. She curled one hand around it, stroking, while the other cupped him underneath. Mick shuddered and bit down reflexively on her nipple. Beth gave a breathy little OH! She continued to stroke him and draw her fingernails along his underside. Mick growled and smoothed his hand over her wet center again. He plunged two fingers in and, feeling her wetness gush around them, drew them out and brought them to his mouth. Looking into Beth’s eyes, he licked her essence off of his fingers slowly. Beth’s eyes dilated at the erotic picture and nearly came again. Mick smelled her arousal spike and went wild.

Beth squeaked as she was abruptly hauled to the edge of the table, her hips at the very edge. Mick grabbed her legs and hauled them over his shoulders. Beth cried out as Mick plunged into her with a roar. She moaned as he pounded into her wet core. He held onto her hips and drove into her over and over, shifting her this way and that, drawing maximum pleasure and sensation. It was mindless, it was animalistic, it was primal, and she loved every second of it!

Mick panted as he moved inside Beth, driving into her with hedonistic passion. He groaned and growled as he felt her wetness surrounding him, squeezing him. Nothing had ever felt so good, ever. He felt the vamp roaring for his part in this play, and let Beth’s legs down. He leaned over her, never breaking his thrusts, and kissed her passionately. She responded with fervor. He broke the kiss and leaned into her neck.

Beth felt the tingling in her neck explode with blinding light behind her eyes as the screamed primally. Her orgasm took her hard and fast, plunging her into mindless pleasure and, ultimately, darkness.

Mick bit into his mate’s neck, satisfying the vamp in his primitive need. He then drew back and roared as he came, spilling himself inside his mate.

As Mick came back to a semblance of awareness, he realized Beth had fainted, yet again. This time, however, he was not alarmed. He smiled and gathered her into his arms, cuddling on the table. After a few minutes, Beth’s eyelids fluttered and opened. She looked at Mick, who smiled at her, and she realized what had happened. She smiled back and cuddled contently in his arms.

Upstairs, there was a loud thud, then “What the Hell! Buzzwire!!! What the fuck did you do to my chair?!!!”

 

Chapter 7

“What the Hell! Buzzwire!!! What the fuck did you do to my chair?!!!”

Beth looked up at Mick. He was grinning from ear to ear. She wanted to be embarrassed, but seeing the utter happiness on Mick’s face, she just couldn’t. She burst into a fit of giggles and buried her head in Mick’s neck.

Josef came down the back stairs and, seeing Mick and Beth sprawled out on his dining room table, yelled, “Get the Hell out of my house! I am not going to have any useable furniture left!” He then stalked by them, not even glancing at Beth’s enticing naked form. Mick wondered about that.

“So, you want to go home?”

Beth looked up at Mick and nodded. Mick hopped up and went to get her robe. She watched him leap, naked, up to the 2nd floor. So that’s how he got to me so fast. She thought, remembering the whoosh of air just before she was assaulted by a sexy Mick. She sighed and stretched contentedly.

Mick came down the stairs the normal way with her robe in his hand. Beth took it.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Mick had gathered his clothes as well, and set about getting dressed. Soon they were ready to go. They headed for the door, Mick stopping to poke his head into the sitting room to say goodbye to Josef.

“Josef? Thanks…for…everything.” Mick stammered, not really knowing what to say.

Josef just sat there, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He said nothing, just waved Mick away. Mick turned to Beth and shrugged.

“Come on. We’ll talk to him later.” She said, tugging Mick’s hand.

Together they walked out into the night.

Josef raised his head, picked up the house phone and said, “Ryder? Get me a mover here in the next 15 minutes. I don’t care if it’s not part of your job description! Do it NOW!” With that he slammed the phone down and went back to head in hand. Damn, it was going to be a long night.

 

Mick and Beth arrived at Mick’s loft and Mick buzzed them in. No sooner had the door had slammed closed that Beth’s back had slammed into the wall next to it. They had barely been able to keep their hands off of each other on the ride here, having left Beth’s car at Josef’s. Now the thin line of patience they had had in the car was used up.

They devoured each other. Each could not get enough of the other. Beth splayed her hands on Mick’s chest, raking her fingernails over his nipples. Mick growled low in his throat in response, making Beth’s mate mark tingle deliciously. She moaned and rubbed herself sinuously against Mick.

Mick, for his part, was not static. He curled his tongue into her mouth, playing with hers. He rubbed her buttocks and pulled her into his straining hardness. His fangs nipped at her bottom lip and she shuddered at the feeling. Mick lowered his mouth to nuzzle her mark, HIS mate mark. He licked and nipped at it. Beth moaned loudly and he could smell the spike in her arousal. This spurred him on all the more.

Beth’s eyes popped open as her feet left the ground, but surprisingly she was not falling. Mick wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the big armchair he always sat in. He lowered her into it, and then spread open her robe. He knelt in front of her and gazed at her as if she was the most precious thing in the universe. His eyes held such emotion, that hers teared up.

“Beth. The universe made you mine…my mate. But I want you to know, that this man, this vampire, in my heart and in my soul…you are my love. Beth, I love you more than life itself.”

Beth looked at this gentle, courageous, wonderful man and saw the fear in his eyes. He was afraid she would reject his love. Her heart overflowed as she grasped his beloved face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

“Mick, my mate, in my heart and in my soul I burn for you. I love you. I will love you forever.”

Mick’s eyes overflowed, tears dropping on his handsome cheeks. He reached for her and pulled her in for a fierce yet gentle kiss, a kiss that held the promise of eternity.

Mick pulled back and ran his hands down Beth’s legs. Reaching her ankles, he pushed her legs until they spread and each knee was hanging over a chair arm. As Beth was exposed to him, he looked at her aroused, perfect flesh. Beth just gazed at him with love in her eyes, trusting him implicitly. Mick ran a finger up her leg to her wet center, swirling it in her creamy dew. He rubbed the pad of his finger across her nub, eliciting a moan. He continued to gather her wetness and rub her nub with it until she was panting with want. He looked into her eyes, forcing her to meet his.

“Beth. Look. Watch me as I give you pleasure.”

Beth moaned at his words, the imagery they evoked almost too much for her. She looked down, to where he was touching her so intimately. She saw his finger rubbing against her wet opening then coming up to touch her throbbing clit. She almost came at the sight, the sheer pleasure of seeing the man she loved touching her, cherishing her. He continued to make his journey over and over, slowly, keeping her near the brink but never letting her go over. She moaned, she begged, she pleaded. But he wouldn’t heed her cries. His eyes were so intense; she swore he saw into her very soul.

Mick was calm outwardly, but inside he felt ready to explode. He wanted Beth so badly. He was fighting hard to keep the vamp at bay, just long enough to pleasure her this way, slowly. For as soon as the vamp came out, it would be fast and hard, hot and erotic. While he knew Beth loved that, he wanted to do this first.

Beth was so aroused; wetness was dripping onto the chair below her bottom. She could barely see straight, such a mass of hormones she had become. She squirmed and closed her eyes. But Mick would have none of it.

“Beth! Open your eyes!” he said sharply, allowing the vamp a little leeway. Beth snapped to attention, hearing her mate in those few words. She opened her eyes and looked back down. Mick decided it was time. He took his thumb and forefinger and coated them in her juices. Then he ran them up to her nub.

“Beth. Come for me.” He commanded, at the same time pinching her clit between his fingers. Beth exploded as if a bomb had gone off, she screamed and shuddered, writhing all over the chair. Mick watched in pleasure, pleased that he had been able to give her such pleasure. Now it was time.

Moving like an explosion himself, Mick grabbed Beth’s legs from the arms of the chairs where they were still thrashing wildly. He sat back on his legs and pulled Beth off of the chair. No sooner had she slid off the chair than she was impaled on his hot aroused flesh. He gave her no time to recover, thrusting into her with abandon. Beth was trying to regain awareness when she realized Mick was inside her. She cried out in surrender and she fell over the cliff again, her orgasm coming right on top of her last. Mick felt her sheath fluttering in climax and threw his head back to roar her name. He pumped into her, finally emptying himself in her welcoming body.

Whatever fates or powers that had brought them together rejoiced as two souls were truly joined at that very moment. Joined forever.

The End….for now.


End file.
